


Whiskey Tango Foxtrot

by Cas_s_Honeybee, Dgray3994



Series: Blame it on Singer Series [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cryptozoology, Established Relationship, Other, it's adorable, jackalopes, just wanted to do this, seriously Gwen, too cute to pass up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994
Summary: It wasn't even supposed to be a case, they were just tracking demons. Of course, that meant that something was going to happen and they should have known, because of who they are, and nothing else. That and Gwen can't pass up bringing something home that you might never see again.Great!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Characters
Series: Blame it on Singer Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210602
Kudos: 3
Collections: Supernatural pairings/friendships





	Whiskey Tango Foxtrot

Location: Evansville, Wyoming- population 2,544.

**Gwen**

“Dude,” Jai sighed, crossing her arms as we stood by the back end of the Land Rover, “no.”

“One, I’m not Dean, don’t call me dude, and two,” I glanced into the rear of the vehicle, “how can you say no to that face?”

She leaned in closer, sighed as she stared into the brown box, and I watched her expression soften just for a moment, until  _ it _ jumped at the glass. She took two steps back, reached for the gun behind her back and stared me down.

“Again, we hunt them,” she pointed at the car, “we don’t take them home and call them pets, Guinevere!” I rolled my eyes at the use of my full name, only ever brought up when she was out of her element. “It’s not even supposed to exist.”

“Technically, it’s a cryptid, just because no one has seen them, or that the sightings of them have been less than normal, doesn’t mean they don’t exist. It means they’re hidden from us.”

“It’s a Goddamned jackalope, G, not Bigfoot!” she huffed, placed both hands on her hips and closed her eyes trying to catch her breath. I understood the reason behind her lashing out. 

We had just taken on six demons, ones that were in the middle of the plains conjuring up something much bigger. What they hadn’t counted on wasn’t just us, it was the fact that their spell was being done right over the lair of one of these creatures. It mutated the mother, one that went from something around 3-feet tall and close to 150 pounds, to nearly five-hundred and 8-feet in size with an antler span of approximately the same amount.

She had charged them, the demons, and with a speed tripled from 60 miles per hour to obviously not fast enough to blink away, four of them were taken out before Jai could even pull her gun. They had taken it down though, those two that were left. Angel blades could kill anything, and not because of their link to grace, but the two-foot length of pure, hard metal. It pierced the skull before Jai could fire off, bringing it down in a blink.

Jai wasn’t a fan of anything with teeth, or that could squash her with one step, but the fact that it was a harmless, well, mostly harmless animal defending its home always set her on edge. Animal rights, while not always her first thought, was definitely something she was passionate about, unless it was a werewolf, those dogs were given no repreve, and for good reason.

The problem that faced us now that the other two were dispatched was the small noise that was coming from the hole in the ground. Without question, Jai sighed, kicked at the dirt and turned towards the tunnel. She moved slowly into the darkness, and as I stood there waiting, the only thing that came back from her was… 

“Holy shit.”

She emerged minutes later, rubbing the back of her neck as she glanced around, as if she were completely unsure of what to do next. 

“What is it?”

“It’s a…” she blew out a breath, “it’s a baby.” She shrugged and must have seen the look in my eyes as I thought about the implications of having one of them to study because she raised her hands. “Now don’t get your hopes up or your mega brain going, G, it might be rabid, and it could end up like it’s momma, all of about gargantuan size.”

“Get it,” I whispered and watched her pale. 

She mouthed like a fish out of water for a moment before she settled on, “what?”

“I’ll get a box from the trunk, there’s still lettuce in the cooler.”

“No one wants to eat the wilted lettuce off your dime store sub.”

“Jai, go in and get it.”

She blinked at me as if I were speaking a foreign language, one she didn’t know or care to understand, which said a lot since she was quite versed in so many. “Excuse me?” One more blink. “NO!”

“Jai, this is a rare opportunity.” I wasn’t above begging or logic.

“Fine, you go in and get eaten, I’m not doing it!” She quickly walked past me, headed towards the hunter green vehicle. I sighed, rubbed my forehead, because she was stubborn. 

“Fine.” I agreed and headed towards the hole in the ground. I could hear the sound of her footsteps suddenly running closer.

“What the hell are you doing?” Her hand grasped my arm and I spun to look at her, “there’s no way you’re going to fit in there, you’re too tall. Are you looking to get stuck?” I cocked my head just a bit, narrowed my eyes, and waited for the moment when she gave in and said, “Okay, fine, just don’t shoot me when I grow horns.”

She trudged passed me to the tunnel and knelt down in front of it.

“Antlers,” I smirked, getting her to glance back at me. “They’re antlers, not horns.”

“Just get the damn box,” and with that she was down into the dirt.

Which led us to the very moment she stood at the back of the Land Rover objecting to taking the jackalope home. It had slept through her picking it up and curling her arm around it. It never bothered to wake as she put it down in the box, and it only stirred minutely when I placed the lettuce down, but the moment she shut the trunk, it was wide awake.

Jai was growing pale with the knowledge that she had to drive with that thing bouncing around the truck, but I watched her swallow her fear, look around at the mess we had cleaned up and burned and slowly, she clenched her hands into fists.

“Let’s get the hell out of here,” was all she murmured before I heard, “I can’t wait to tell Sam all about this.”

And that was completely sarcastic.

**Jai**

The ride to Douglas wasn’t more than forty-five minutes, two minutes longer than I wanted to spend in the car with a hopping little monster with very sharp teeth and claws, but it had been where this whole case started.

We had gotten a case on our way back from California. It was supposed to be a quick and easy thing, following the trail of demons which we had been doing across the country. This was going on week two, not even days, but weeks with the boys on the hunt for one or more of the big bads, nothing that any of them would tell us “for our own good” which to me was a crock of shit, especially coming from Dean, but we played along, keeping ourselves busy.

Eventually the demon trail had led us here, to Douglas where things just got a little bit weirder. Jackalopes. Cryptos hadn’t stopped being a thing, but they were less of one for the moment. Stuff after Portland had calmed down and the two of us were just taking on regular cases, while the boys and other hunters focused on monsters, which gave us time to do… well, whatever the hell Bobby had set us up to accomplish with this one.

Anyway, the lore goes that Douglas was the first place the whole jackalope thing popped up, mainly because two guys fudged it. They were hunters, the regular kind, and taxidermists and decided that it would be great to put together two different animals and call it a thing. It lead to a great scheme, making them some money and getting Douglas on the map, but go figure, they actually had an origin story that went beyond the small town. All the way back to a 13th-century Persian work.

What? I read.

That being said, most of the crap out there is just that… crap, until you throw in someone like Gwen, who can take the scholar part of it and make things just magically make sense. That and I’m pretty sure there’s some sort of secret playroom deep in the Smithsonian that they keep the really cool stuff. One that only her and this creepy dude that she used to work with have the key for, either way, she knows her cryptos.

So why was this fuzzy little bunny rabbit in the back of the rover so scary. Well, it’s mother did eat a couple demons. And, to be honest, anything small like that always seemed to terrify me. Big things I can deal with, werewolves, Bigfoots, they were all right there with things that towered above me, but this one burrowed into the ground, it hid underfoot and it was just plain scary.

It looked like a jackrabbit, right down to the coloring, but the nubs between its ears made it look like a demon in more ways than one. It was cute and cuddly and probably would be a doll to hold when it was trained but I was okay with it staying way back there. 

Until we got to the safe house. 

It was low, like she was trying to keep it a secret, but just as I stepped out of the bathroom, I heard those words.

“Sam, where are you? You’ll never guess what I found.”

  
  
  



End file.
